Multilamp photoflash lamp assemblies comprised of a reflector unit having a plurality of adjacent reflectors or reflector cavities each having a photoflash lamp mounted therein are well-known in the art. The conventional flash cube is one well-known embodiment of such photoflash lamp arrays. Linear-type photoflash lamp arrays are also well-known in the art wherein a series of reflectors are arranged in one or more rows which may face in the same direction to form a single-sided array or in opposite directions to form a two-sided array. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,320, to Richard Blount, there is also disclosed a multiple flash lamp arrangement having the lamps connected to a circuit board which carries the sequential firing circuitry and is provided with a pair of connectors for attachment of the flash lamp array to a camera. The individual flash lamps are disposed in the associated reflector cavities and arranged for sequential firing in two rows of four lamps, one above the other. The flash lamps are electrically connected in such a way that fires the upper group of four lamps when a tab connector at one end of the array is inserted in the camera. By turning said arrangement 180.degree. and reinserting the remaining connector at the opposite end of said array into the flash lamp socket, the remaining group of four flash lamps can be ignited; and such an arrangement eliminates or reduces the undesirable "red-eye" effect.
Understandably, the cost of manufacturing and assembling the individual reflector cavities represents a significant portion of the total cost for such multilamp photoflash arrays and can require the further use of specialized electrical insulation as disclosed in the above-referenced Ser. No. 751,537 application to prevent electrical shorting of associated sequential firing circuitry by reason of the electrically conducting nature of the reflector cavities now in use. Alternate reflector means which are not subject to the same disadvantages represents a desirable improvement still being sought.